The interconnection of semiconductor circuit chips with other components in an electronic system has evolved into a complex array of processes for the accurate and secure placement of circuit chips on PCBs to provide interconnection between chips, components and other elements of the electronic system of which the chip is a part. Further, the automated process implemented for mounting the chip to the PCB must accommodate the requirements of the circuit chip such that the mounting must not only be accurate and secure, but must also provide for cooling air to flow over the circuit chip to maintain proper operating temperature of the chip during its operation. The micro-miniaturization of the circuits implemented in the circuit chips together with the power requirements of the various operating circuits dictate that cooling airflow over the surfaces of the chip is critical to the performance and longevity of the chip and the remainder of the system. The latter requirement is particularly true in applications of micro-miniaturization required in small computing and/or communicating devices such as cell phones, pads and tablets as well as laptop computers.
One of the prior art techniques for securing components to a PCB is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,254 together with the prior art discussed therein. This described technique contemplates the utilization of a water soluble spacer to support electronic components during the soldering process to secure the component to the PCB. The water soluble component is subsequently dissolved thus providing an air space between the PCB and the component.